twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Naia Haleth
= Known Information = Naia was one of a very large group who Returned in the third month of the fifth year of Adelrune. Confused and cautious, Naia stayed on the fringes of the tavern in hopes of figuring out this strange place before approaching anyone. Inara, who Naia referred to as the ‘small, loud one,’ confidently walked over, threatening the Effendal until she realized she was a newly Returned. Forcing Naia into the tavern, Inara sat her down with Saunges and Mieletassa and walked off. The Contessa quickly was able to glean some information from Naia, most importantly that her home was with the Oni’ven, a scholarly tribe for the Delfestrae, and that her memories seemed scattered and fuzzy at best. Others who asked about her past got less information until finally she would just give the simplest answers to all questions or no answer at all. Naia was one of the few Returned that went back to the Mist in hopes of asking the Oracle questions about Inara’s lost memories. While others found battles, her group walked easily passed the guards with nothing more than a light step on the path around them, returning from the Mist with not even a scratch and more questions than answers. Late her first night, Naia ran into Kethrii. She doesn’t seem to remember the other Effendal well but the familiarity kept her by the other woman’s side for the rest of their time in Port Frey. Status Naia currently holds two pins of status as a member of The Hands of Tear. Naia currently holds one pin of status as a member of the Wanderers. Naia currently holds three pins of status as the former Master of Regard on the Council of Solace. Allies After many travels, battles, and discussions, Naia has found herself with many friends and allies. * Kethrii * Caeli * Aislynn * Hakkaua * Victoria * Laurel * Saunges * Lumar * Coran * Siili * Curon * Kaelier * Sigil * Sil Enemies No known enemies. Rumors * Due to Naia's rather short ears, some have questioned whether or not she may actually be a human posing as an Effendal. Others have made up elaborate and horrifying stories of how she may have lost her ears in the past. * Though Naia claims she has little-to-no memories of her past life, some question whether this is true, considering her immediate trust in Kethrii. * Naia's hesitation in battle may indicate she originally died during a fierce war. * Some claim Naia never Returned, but is in fact a Delfestrae spy as they saw her lurking in the shadows outside Port Fray. * It is rumored that Naia is more dangerous than a dragon when angered. * Naia's claims that she has been recovering from a sickness at the Citadel have lead to rumors that she may have contracted the Blood Rage. Others claim it was just a common influenza. Either way, she seems to have made a full recovery. * When Naia Returned, her clothing was tattered and worn. As such, Laurel offered to clothe the Effendal, but the Saek style was not to Naia's liking. It is said that after Laurel provided the young Effendal with several extra garments of her own to wear, Naia equated them to "handkerchiefs" and stitched a number of the garments together to form a full skirt. * It is rumored that Naia's connection to her elemental magic is so strong that when she's angry, you can see the fire literally in her eyes. Some of the Effendal have had a chance to witness this up close. * Rumor has it that Lady Naia is plotting the downfall of all mankind. (source: The Assassin, March issue, 6r.) * Due to the difficulties Effendal have with pro-creation, Naia and Kethrii have been overheard discussing the breeding of Naia's pet spider to give them more sweet little spiders, so they can raise a family of their own. * Naia is rumored to be Queen of the Underworld! * Naia is the Queen of the Underworld!! * Naia and Euridice have never been seen in the same place at the same time, and that Naia has amassed a higher than average number of rumors about dragons, it stands to reason that logically, Naia is simply Euridice's mild-mannered alter ego, and they are in fact the same person. * The real reason of her departure was because she actually hates having to solve the effendal problems within the returned and told Sil and Aleena they could do it. * Rumor has it, Naia uses Caeli-Spider as a "puppet show" whenever the Army of 3 travel together....Sil is still afraid though * Naia didn't go to learn magic. She's in the Underworld RULING IT. * Naia is a spider mommy to an army of abyss spiders. * Naia hasn't stopped facepalming since she got back to Radalond and keeps seeing the stupid shit that's happening when she does divination. Quotes * "Rediscovering who you are is not a race. It is a journey. You must take the steps slow or you will find yourself lost." Character Inspirations Soundtrack *Heavy in Your Arms - Florence and the Machine *Northern Lights - Atli Örvarsson